


It's kill me to see you like this

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Byleth have enough of how acted Dimitri, she just wanted to punch his face for be the guy that she loved.She knew it's would be complicated even everyone had a little enough of his temperament it's was only a matter of time of when she will do it.Maybe she would slap him, kiss him and cry on him.





	It's kill me to see you like this

Byleth has enough of how acted Dimitri, she just wanted to punch his face for be the guy that she loved.  
She knew it's would be complicated even everyone had a little enough of his temperament it's was only a matter of time of when she will do it.  
Maybe she would slap him, kiss him and cry on him.  
  
She has confessed to all of this at the whole team they were supporting her.  
  
The next day when she has tried to talk with him and that he have ignored her, she just have enough and slaps his face  
  
"Will you stop acting like this, you don't fucking show that they are still people who care about you and love you"  
  
She kisses him hard, they have their lips bit then she cries  
  
"You know I kinda hate how you are right now, I want to talk the guy I have fallen in love you since I came here"  
  
He doesn' t have said anything  
  
She kisses him again "I love you Dimitri and it's killing me that you act like this"  
  
She doesn't stop crying "I don't know what I could do for maybe you change your mind, that maybe you could still I love you, I'm here I will not leave anymore"  
  
"My beloved..." he said to her while he hugs her

"I'm so sorry my beloved"  
  
"I love you, I love you so much you are all I want since the beginning"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry it's was just complicated in my head but now you help me to wake up for my nightmare. My beloved, I love you too"


End file.
